Loophole
by Sailor Seraphim
Summary: Heero, Duo, and a vacation in Paradise. But that's not the whole story, is it? Written for Sharon, because she should learn to qualify her statements. Shounen ai.


Title: Loophole (1/1)  
Author: Sailor Seraphim  
Archive: and Sweetly Sour. All others please ask.  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its related characters. If I did, the series would be chock-full of tasty shounen ai goodness. I do, however, own the situations which occur in this fic.  
Pairings: 1x2x1  
Notes: Unbetaed and most likely lacking in common sense. My kind of spur of the moment ficlet. BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sharon, this will teach you to be more specific. :D Also, death, but that's not really important.  
Feedback: I take all constructive criticism. No flames, they leave nasty scorch marks on the carpet.

---------------------------

"This wasn't what I expected it to be like."

Heero turned his head at the sound of the voice, looking over the rims of his designer sunglasses at the speaker. Said speaker had his hair neatly braided and pinned into a bun with a single, perfect deep magenta orchid twined securely in the golden chestnut hair. Vibrant violet eyes were hidden behind similar designer eyewear, and a chilled drink with a slice of pineapple and a light blue paper umbrella dangled from Duo's hand and precariously close to a red Speedo-clad hip.

"And what exactly did you expect?" The Japanese youth asked, taking a long drink from his bottle of imported mineral water, the glass sides condensing in fat drops under the bright sunshine.

"I dunno exactly," Duo returned, taking off his sunglasses for a moment and squinting up into the azure sky filled with whispy white clouds. "Just... well, this wasn't exactly described in a brouchure or travel guide or anything..."

Shaking his head, Heero leaned back in his chaise, adjusting the fluffy towel beneath him which was rapidly drying in the heat.

"Then there's something to be said about living life to its fullest," Heero finally said, after another sip of the cool, refreshing water. "You were always the one telling me to not follow schedules and to 'be a little more daring'."

Duo snorted from behind his little blue umbrella. He set down his drink and leaned on one elbow, propping himself up to look directly at Heero. "When I said 'carpe diem', I didn't mean it like this! It's one thing to, say, try a different kind of food, or not do your washing every Wednesday. It's another for us to suddenly show up here...!"

Heero shrugged one shoulder, already developing a healthy, even tan from the sun. "Be that as it is, I'm glad I'm here with you."

The other youth gaped at that admittance, and quickly pulled his sunglasses on again, flopping back heavily in his chaise. This time, Heero was the one to pull the sunglasses off, to reveal his sapphire gaze to Duo.

"I mean it. I'd never trust anyone the way I do you. I wouldn't have someone as my partner, at my side, covering my back... everything... without trusting them completely. And you know that if I can't trust someone at my back in a firefight, then I sure as hell can't trust them sharing a bed with me. No matter what happens, I'm glad I'm here with you. I'll even let you tell me that you're a better pilot."

Duo huffed, but tipped down his shades to catch Heero's warm look with one of his own. "I AM the better pilot. If it was me doing the job, we would be checking in at Headquarters now, instead of stuck here in Paradise."

There was a moment of silence for a moment, broken only by the sounds of the fathomless and endless ocean lapping at the white sands of the beach. Somewhere, a bird called out a sweet song. And then, the two young men began to laugh.

"That was a terrible pun, Duo."

"You better get used to it, lover boy," Duo laughed, pushing up his glasses again and reaching for his frosty drink. "Things only get better from here on out."

Heero didn't bother to respond -- there would be plenty of time for that later -- and instead stretched his body out on the chaise to catch the sunshine. Maybe it would be a good time for a nap...

"Hey, Heero?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that guy over there looks like Quatre?"

"You mean, if he didn't have the huge feathery wings and flaming sword and armor?"

"Yeah, if he didn't have that stuff."

"No."

"Oh. Okay. Because I thought it might be weird if Quatre was here, seeing as he believes in Allah."

"Finish your drink, Duo."

"Don't tell me you're going to nag me forever."

"Duo!"

-- Owari --


End file.
